Torian strategies
Yeah man. These guys really ring the wiener ... Just go for "gold" and you are already there. The Gold in Torian strategy seems to be population as well as diplomatic ability (GalCiv2 EU/TA 2.2): Early Game *As for any other race your main goal in the early game needs to be to get as many planets as you can. -> Whereas the others will have to establish pop.improvements on their planets in order to make them profitable, you will have a race-specific popincrease working for you from the very start. I would even sacrifice early research, just to get as many Colony-ships out there as you can. (depending on map-size of course) *Once you have established your planetary base you should for for anything that: 1. boosts your pop even more and 2. makes you able to sustain the morale-decrease caused by your vast growth-rate as well as your constant negative income b/c of the sheer number of yet undeveloped planets. **make good use of the harvester-improv on every planet (destroy them later on research and production planets) **make good use of the mining-complex on every planet as soon as you have a set of basic improvs ready to build for a while (buy the mining-complex before building the harvester on planets you consider to be prod-planets on some level for turns to come.) **get the marketplace up on your homeplanet 3rd in line and on any other planet as soon as they hit 2,5 pop. *secure galactic ressources shortly after setting out for aggressive planet-colonization Your focus should be on influence, then research, then anything else ... Mid game *- given you make through the early build up phase without going broke you will have to catch up with the others in the fields of ** research -> depending on map-size you may be able to run expansion for 40+ turns without researching anything significant. To catch up with the techs of the others, you will have to make sure you get a solid research-base going soon after the early expansion. The general order of research is determined by the galactic siuations but further research and morale, some defense and especially economiy capacity are the best ideas. (if you are playing with tech-brokering enabled, the phase of non-research will be significantly reduced!) ** military -> Get a feeling for the galactic situation! You have a vast empire of combatively inferior mud-frogs at your hands - DONT MISS THE TURNPOINT when the other civs start to get a bit angry at you for snatching any planet or ressource of value away - right in front of their noses!!! Your estimation as too how dangerous the uni is will determine wether you need to go for battle-ships and starbase-fortification right away or wether you can afford to enter the path of diplomatic and influential supremacy (Either way: focusing on research before anything in the mid-game will enable you to choose whatever you need.) * diplomacy **If your neighbors seem to be pleased with the way things are going (and even the Drengins understanding of "aggression" seems to stall at building a couple light ships to harass starbases) you can afford to focus on diplomatic and influential capacity. ***get those embassies up like mushrooms on your frontiers and research diplomatic bonuses to become everybodys darling (who would wanna beat those little fish-froggers to pulp if they are such good company for anybody else?) ***Defending yourself just enough to survive (and loose a base or planet maybe, depending on map-size) will suffice to make it through. Do not fall for the military-path unless you really crave for some action! (You might wanny reconsider chosing the Drengin or Arceans if you wanted that in the first place ;-) Late game The big question is: Have you already won b/c nobody can keep up with your net-income or is there a rival power that can afford to go through with their style of winning. *Check on the Altarians if they are about to out-tech you in the late mid-game *Make sure the warfaring civs dont overpower you - use your good relations to establish trade all over the place, trade techs (if you are allowed) and counterbalance the hostile influences on your borders -> giving away presents is not a nono if you are as rich as the Torians in this phase of the game ... They need cash or lower techs? Give it to them one at a time so everyone is happy and still not in front of each other and the Torians. Either way, the only choice to finish it is making use of your supreme wealth! Good luck!